pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/E Healer's Boon Runner
__TOC__ Discuss Please Discuss. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 22:51, 19 November 2007 (CET) :Err, nvm. When I see HB, i think hero battles... xd ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:52, 19 November 2007 (CET) Heal Party is just bad, even with Healer's Boon's boost. Aside from that, this monk can't stand any real pressure. A monk spamming Orison would outheal this. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 22:57, 19 November 2007 (CET) :Why did people use LoD then :\. 15 energy does hurt but on a runner you have ample time to regen energy and the cast time is 1 second because of HB. This has and does work and takes very little practice. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 23:04, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::Cause LoD costs 5 energy. The healing power is still terrible, and ease of use doesn't equate with effectiveness. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 23:33, 19 November 2007 (CET) :::Heal Party Heals for 3 times more and costs 3 times more energy but casts in 1 second with HB. Heal party isnt terrible according to most high level GvG'ers and most people. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 23:51, 19 November 2007 (CET) Is it really necessary to have 10 in prot just for dismiss? I think a better distribution would be 12-9-9-3, and a much stronger heal party. :That is a good point, ill switch. '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 23:39, 19 November 2007 (CET) Heal party still suck! You can't compare 8v8 to 4v4 when it comes to LoD and Heal Party, in a 8 man group Heal Party heals for double what it does in a 4v4.. You are going to face searious energy problems with that build, no real enery management, no prot.. You should at least add Guardian.. EDIT: ops, thought it was HB (as in Hero Battles), but aperantly it is HB (as in Healers Boon). My faulth...Kongtorp 21:08, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Wow what a useless bash. I was getting excited for a second but now the adrenalines gone :(. '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 21:39, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::^lol-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 21:43, 24 November 2007 (CET) wtf, 10prot?? for 1 skills.. Just take 0prot and go mending touch, or get some kind of protting spell? Ps, etc? Massive 22:32, 24 November 2007 (CET) :i would run minimum prot and drop the rest in heal and divine. mebbe some in shadow arts. but 9 prot just for dismiss? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 23:20, 24 November 2007 (CET) I Could be totally wrong on this but I don't think there is long enough of a speed boost on this runner. 10 seconds of running, then small boosts of 50% every so often...Storm Djinns and Glyph IMO, That or Purifing Veil and Signet of Mystic Speed(Although the atts might get all screwed up.--The Gates Assassin 03:12, 25 November 2007 (CET) More mending Touch instead of Dismiss imo. Also, Cure Hex might be nice... -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 18:39, 25 November 2007 (CET) Dismiss condition is there for better ally condition removal. Switching Holy veil for Cure hex is a good idea though. Ill switch. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 19:56, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Mm yeah, for your NPCs, too. I see your point. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 16:09, 26 November 2007 (CET) Less heal other more orison or w/e other heal imo, heal other won't be usefull when you're being chopped down. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:33, 27 November 2007 (CET) uhm, a flag runner without a snare? Bas koopman 15:41, 27 November 2007 (CET) :You've got cripshots for snares. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 17:57, 27 November 2007 (CET) Moved Moved to Mo/E, more standard and with energy management. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:34, 27 November 2007 (CET) :That works. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 05:38, 27 November 2007 (CET) This could work quite well. When you make it to hall of heros, most of the time less healing is required, so having a monk run is not much of a problem. However, I do recommend taking out dismiss conditions all together. In a normal HA build with monks, there will be a RC Monk. Only other condition control you would need is Draw Conditions, witch could be ran by any monk or X/Mo in the party. Possible picks for the empty slot is healing seed, Ethereal light, and Dwayna's Kiss. Then put draw conditions in the variants. you can then go 12/12/3 on stats, taking out prot. all together. Also, on a side night, Heal Party is an excellent skill. Healer's Boon monks tend not to have the energy abilities of other monks, but nobody quite heals like them. So, basically, make sure you keep heal party.--Chris 08:52, 27 November 2007 (CET) i love the third counter, lol if i had that many points in prot prayers i think purifying veil might not be that bad, it should help you out if u get ganked, but im not 100% sure about this CsAtlantis 08:50, 27 November 2007 (GMT) 209.189.130.127 23:04, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Heal other is extremely useful on hb so it stays. The build as is, is very effective. '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 00:12, 28 November 2007 (CET) oh okay sorry i didn't see its gvg. maybe you could put this build but with my recommendations in as an ha build too then. and just make sure you don't listen to the people that dont like heal party or heal other, thoes are the best skills a hb monk could have. you get my vote Heal Other is terrible. It acts similarly to SB/PS, with nearly 8 times less efficiency (it is at best, a weak version of Infuse Health). Secondly, as a flagger you are going to be '''raped'. With no defense, expect death. Grow accustomed to it. 68.35.91.187 01:30, 28 November 2007 (CET) Note that this is still in testing, and that skills can be switched around as needed in the main bar. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:20, 28 November 2007 (CET) :This deserves a higher rating imo. Since top guilds use the exact same type of build and it has been working for me for about 3 weeks now i think it deserves at least a good rating. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 03:55, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::I have yet to see HB as a flagger. Currently, my guild is running a 3-monk backline (ZB/SoD/HB). It is much better at stand imo (I run HB), and allows much more versatility. Also, ZB flaggers are much better at defending NPCs. I currently run something like: 209.189.130.127 23:26, 28 November 2007 (CET) :Click observe once in a while, two different flaggers are being run, Rt/D and Mo/E ( this being the Healer's Boon Flagger) '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 23:53, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::I suggest you stop being terrible. The only guild I have seen who uses an HB flagger, is EW. Everyone else uses it at stand (SpNv/tard/HanD/vz/heyy). 68.35.91.2 00:38, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::/Agree. There is Eprod flaggers, OoS flaggers, WoR flaggers, WoH flaggers, ZB flaggers, HB flaggers, mind blast flaggers etc etc in meta at the moment. - Rawrawr 01:52, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::But they are used as flag runners, no sensible team runs the hb at the stand constantly, if you do that then noone runs the flag and you fail. '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 21:36, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::::Use a different flagger then tbh, LOL. Guess vz is just fuking bad. Please, stop talking about RA. 68.35.91.187 14:53, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::::Number 2 guilds can never be bad. If they are, then I'm the president of russia >.> - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:17, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::::Most people who run HB run it at stand, because HB runners are kinda fail, due to HB requiring two full skill bars to be effective. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 21:41, 7 January 2008 (EST) Ratings Come on people lets get the rating done. '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 14:09, 30 December 2007 (EST) SA I saw Sylvan Avengers running this, worked like a charm, as long as the person knows how to run it :p Chris 21:23, 7 January 2008 (EST) :It doesn't work like a charm, you're fucked with a 4 sec recharge spell which can be dshotted. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:15, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::Lolwut?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:50, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::It does work. '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) :::Work,,, everything works, even a emtpy skillbar does. The point is, Hb runners are pretty fail since their survivability at splits is so damn low, that you can't protect your base with it. They will abuse that part, and that makes your team go QQ at VoD. WoH is generally better, since it has a very high survivability. So what if my hp is 50% less heal and 2 secs? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist''']] 11:51, 27 January 2008 (EST) Patient Spirit would rock this bar. -- 23:23, 4 May 2008 (EDT) 171 pt heal for 5 energy... Forget WoC. -- 23:38, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Good luck DShotting PS... -- 00:23, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :* Cough* ~~ 21:00, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::Bump. ~~ 10:58, 13 May 2008 (EDT) /Agree 121.215.168.206 07:47, 29 November 2008 (EST) Archive I really haven't seen this in eons, practically everyone runs Rt/A or WoH. -- 07:48, 29 November 2008 (EST) can we get rid of these dumb undervotes? this should be in great. Gringo 21:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Agree'd. --SteamyIgloo! 00:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I got bored Probly lame but i could be wrong? --SteamyIgloo! 15:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC)